Reflections in the water
by TerraMichelle101
Summary: As I stare at my reflection, I think about how my life has changed in this past years. From being an orphan, to being reborn as a pokemon, to helping Jirachi, and all the way back to being left alone. Will this ever end? another reborn fic
1. Haley

**A/N: This fanfic was inspired by Srgeman's A Little Night Music. I highly recommend you to read it, even thou it would seem like the longest fanfic in existence, it is totally worth it. Please R&R ^^**

**Reflections in the Water**

Chapter 1: Haley's death

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered weakly, a tear falling from my right eye. "I'm so sorry…" And with that, I died.

You should be asking yourselves: how can she be telling us this if she's dead? Simple: I'm not. But I may be getting ahead of myself. I think you'll need to hear the story first.

"Hey, Jake?" I had said in a soft whisper. "How long are you going to be away?"

He looked at me with those adorable green eyes that I loved, as only a girl can love her brother. He told me, in a whisper too,

"Don't worry Lilly, I'll come back as soon as I get enough money and some strong pokemon. Then we're going to free you."

"But how long is that going to be? I-" I paused unsurely. "I'll miss you so much."

"Shh." He put his hand on my mouth, quieting me. He quickly went over to his bed, and I hid myself under the covers of mine. Two figures entered our bedroom. Without even looking, I knew who they were: Mr. Monroig, the owner, and Mrs. Valentine, the caretaker of the orphanage.

Yes, you heard well, I used to live in an orphanage. Jacob and I (Jake, by the way, wasn't really my brother, but he might as well be), along with six other kids, were orphans. Our little "home" was located on the east of New Bark town, near Professor Elm's laboratory. Of course, there was a reason for that.

You see, nobody wants to adopt orphans nowadays. It would be very expensive to have all the un-wanted orphans still on the orphanage, so when they were 10, they were each given a trainer's license and were sent away. Clever, wasn't it?

It was my dream to adopt as many orphans as I could when I was older. I knew how bad it was to live in an orphanage, especially one like this. I always dreamed of seeing the kids' happy faces when they saw their new home! I'd love them all so much, and we'd be a big happy family!!

However, I am getting off topic. Jacob had just turned thirteen the day before. However, since it was a Saturday, the professor's lab was closed, and they had to wait until Monday to send him off. I was happy I had two days with him left, but still, I knew I would miss him. We were discussing what we would do when Mr. Monroig and Mrs. Valentine showed up.

"I heard some noises." Mr. Monroig said. He was a tall man who was in his 50's, had a long discolored beard and short white hair. He scared me, because his tone of voice was harsh, and he wasn't a very compassionate man. I now wonder why he even owned an orphanage. Then again, maybe it's because he likes to see children suffering.

"Wake up chile!" The old witch, ms. Valentine said while shaking me hard. She wasn't the gentlest caretaker either. Seeing as I didn't stand up, she hit me, grabbed me by the arm and slapped me. Being small and weak, I couldn't handle the pain and started screaming. Jake quickly came in my defense. He jumped on Mrs. Valentine and bit her arm. I broke down crying.

"Leave her alone! She's only five years old for God's sake!"

"You stupid boy! When will you ever learn to respect?!" Mr. Monroig shouted as he hit my beloved Jake. I screamed harder, begging Mr. Monroig to stop. He didn't.

That night was the last time Jacob would ever see me as me. No, that night wasn't when I died. That night they sent him away, telling him to never come back. Of course he did come back, six months later, the day of my death.

It's odd how the day you die is the one you remember the clearest. I remember all about it: when and how I woke up, how exactly I brushed my teeth, what I had for breakfast and how it tasted: every little detail of that day is there, on my memory. But I needn't tell you all the things I did that day, all you need to know is what happened since two thirty seven, pm.

I was playing hide and seek with Lucy and Mark, two other orphans, when the wolves(the other three orphans, we called them that because they were always in a "pack") came over to me. I was surprised, seeing as they only talked to Nikki, but since she got adopted last month they wanted another girl to play with them. And, to my luck(at the time I thought I was lucky, now I know it was to my own tragedy), they picked me.

You see, those three boys, Sam, Paul and Jared loved watching movies. They watched it on Mrs. Valentine's tv most of the time, and since she only watched soap operas, that's what they watched too. They used to play with Nikki about the things they saw, and since Nikki wasn't there, they needed a girl.

However, today they didn't see a soap Opera. They watched Mr. Monroig's TV, since Ms. Valentine's was broken. And what was the sick perverted old man watching? Nothing less than a triple X movie. Yeah, the boys watched that too. And yes, they were going to recreate the movie. With me as their victim.

I quickly agreed to play with them, since I had a bit of a crush on Jared. I didn't know how much it would hurt me later.

"See, we're gonna play a little game about this movie we saw." Sam started explaining. He was the leader of their little group, since he was the oldest. Well, being eight years old doesn't make much of a difference, but still.

"Can my name be Terri?" I asked innocently. I smiled a cute little smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, we need you to _pretend _that you're hurting. We need you to be _as convincing as possible._ Just get in the role of the victim. Can you do that for me?" I quickly nodded, just wanting to start playing as soon as possible. Oh, what a fool was I!

I'm not going to explain how my death happened. It still gives me a chill on the back every time I remember it. I'm just going to say that, once we started playing, the hurt didn't stop. I screamed, shouted, cried, and begged for mercy.

You should be wondering, why didn't they stop? Why did they keep going when the poor little girl was clearly in pain? Well, remember Sam's words?

"…_we need you to __**pretend**__ that you're hurting. We need you to be __**as convincing as possible**__. Just get in the role of the victim." _They just thought I was playing along. They didn't know I really _was_ the victim.

* * *

I didn't think it could get worse, but it did. The boys stopped for a second. In that split second, I noticed several things. It was not that the world became slower, it was just that I felt many things at once.

First, my whole body was sore. It was also limp, for I couldn't move when I tried standing up.

Second, Paul gave something to Sam. I didn't notice what it was, for my mind was too crazy at that moment to understand anything. However, I now know that it was a gun.

Third, Jared stood aside and said something, I didn't understand what.

And finally, I heard a loud noise, something I had never felt before. I felt more pain, way more than I have ever felt in my lives, and felt something warm coming down on my right arm. Then, blackness.

Now, please don't blame them for that. Yes, they raped me, and yes, they killed me, but they didn't know any better. They just thought it was a game, and they thought I was playing. Paul didn't know he had been given a real gun, and Sam didn't know it was charged. Jared didn't know what he was getting into. They were just innocent little boys who just wanted to play. They had no sense of right and wrong.

I must have been out cold for a while, for when I woke up, everything around me was different. I was laying on something somewhat soft, but I was still very weak. My arm still hurt like crazy, and on it was a little tube. Some liquid substance was coming down from it. My vision was blurry, but I noticed three human figures around me. One of them, the smallest, was sobbing uncontrollably near me. I pushed myself up with my arms a little, and then fell again.

"Marie!" The little figure, whose voice I recognized as Lucy's, called. "Mrs. Valentine! Mrs. Valentine! Come quick! Marie is awake."

As I heard her, I smiled a little, and tried to stand up. However, at that exact same moment the ambulance jumped, and I fell. My body ended up on top of my right arm, which had stopped bleeding; the fall hurt it again and it started bleeding more than when they shot me. I screamed at the rush of pain that went through my body. I felt much weaker as my arm spilled more and more blood. Mrs. Valentine and the paramedic picked me up and put me on the bed. Lucy cried more and more, and I just couldn't hang on much longer.

"Haley…" She had never used my first name before. In fact, no one ever did before her. "Haley please…please don't leave me…"

I felt something wet on my hand, and the exact same thing came out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered weakly, a tear falling from my right eye. "I'm so sorry…"

It was weird. At one moment, I couldn't handle the pain, and at the next millisecond, I felt nothing.

* * *

_TerraMichelle101_


	2. One little wish

_**A/N: Thank you Music-Warrior-Nightsong, srgeman, One with the Arcana, and Wolfshadow67. ^.^**_

**

* * *

**

**Reflections in the Water**

Chapter 2: One little wish

I was standing in a dark place where I couldn't see anything. My arm still hurt, and all of my body felt sore. What had happened?

As if an answer to my question, horrible images started flowing on my head. They weren't only about my death, but of some of the painful things that had happened in my short life.

"_You're ours you little bitch!"_

"_NO! Please, stop, I beg you!"_

"_You're doing great, Marie, just keep on going!"_

"_Marie! Please don't, please don't leave me! Don't let me be the only girl there! Marie!"_

"_I'll be okay, you just hang on there, kay?"_

"_Leave now chile!"_

"_JAKE!"_

"_No one likes you! You were all left to die on the streets! Don't hope life will get any better by now!"_

"_But Mr. Monroigh, we like each other! We're friends!"_

"_Silence!"_

"_Stop! Ms. Valentine please stop! It hurts so much!"_

"_That'll teach you the lesson you evil little girl!"_

"_Ow. Why did you push me?"_

"_You had to learn what hurting is the hard way."_

"Haley Marie" I heard someone calling, and I instantly forgot about all my worries. The voice was soft and very beautiful, and it reminded me of a soft twinkle of the stars. Of course I had never heard a star twinkle, but that was the first thing that came into mind. That's why when I looked up it didn't surprise me to see a very bright, small, yellow and white Pokémon in the form of a star.

"Jirachi?" I asked unsurely. I had never seen him before, but I knew him very well from the stories and fairytales Jake used to read to me when I was little. He was most well known from _"Ashmaxinno",_ a story from _1,001 pokemon nights_, but that isn't important to this story.

Jirachi was a legendary Pokémon. His body had the shape of a star, and on the center was his third eye that was almost always closed. It was rumored to have some big purpose, but I couldn't remember what it was. I remembered his special power was to grant wishes.

I instantly thought I was dreaming, for to meet Jirachi was far too great to be true. I still couldn't believe he was actually here with me. If it wasn't for the pain in my arm I would've pinched myself.

"Yes, girl?" He spoke again. I was far too stunned to talk, so he kept talking. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No girl, this is no dream. Any more guesses?"

"Can you grant me a wish?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't noticed his question, for I was thinking about what I should I wish for. It was tied between being rich and adopting children, or world peace. I thought I was forgetting about something when suddenly it hit me: I could wish Jake was back! As soon as I had thought about that, I instantly remembered what had happened, and I knew why I was there. "Wait, am I dead?"

Jirachi softly nodded, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

My mind went blank for a moment, but then thoughts started rushing in to my mind. Me? Dead? I couldn't be dead, I was a little child! I hadn't lived yet! The first thing that came into my mind was Jacob. Why hadn't he come? I hadn't seen him for six full months, and never got a chance to say goodbye. What if he ever came back after that? I didn't want him to blame himself. What about the boys? What would happen now that they had a little girl's death by their hands?

"They're too young. Sam, Jared and Paul are going to be seeing a therapist for the next few months. About Jacob, the kid is going to need time and support to heal. He will eventually, but how much time he needs isn't even known by Arceus. You were, after all, his little sister." I was wide eyed now, and had my mouth opened. He-could-read-my-mind. Freaky.

A thought I hadn't had until then came to me. If I was dead, shouldn't I be in a "better place"? I didn't know much after the afterlife, but I had been taught (by none other than Jacob, of course) that when somebody died, their spoul

"Soul." Jirachi corrected me.

"Right. Their soul would go somewhere where they'd be happy, somewhere with no pain, and all their loved ones would be there."

"Your brother taught you right, Haley Marie."

"Then why…" I started asking. I couldn't see where this was going. Would I or would I not go to my happy place?

"I am here to make you an offer. You can either "go to your happy place" as you call it, or go back to life."

"Really? I can do that? I can live!!"

"Well, you will live, but you won't exactly be yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am offering you the chance to live, but at the cost of your own body. If you choose life, you will be reborn as a pokemon." He waited patiently for all of it to sink in. He looked at me carefully, hoping that I wouldn't be too shocked, or maybe afraid at the idea.

"That'd be fun!" I shouted as I threw my arms up. Bad idea. The pain was unbearable, and I threw myself to the floor, even when there wasn't one.

"Then you want to go back?" Jirachi asked. He came over to me, who was crying, and gently touched my arm. The pain instantly faded.

"Thank you." I did a reverence. "But before I decide…"

"What?"

"What about my wish?" I asked again. Jirachi smiled.

"Alright. You can make **one** wish." He sighed, and I happily chirped.

"Yay! I wish I was with Jake again!"

"Done!" I closed my eyes and grabbed my hands. I waited for Jirachi to keep talking, but he didn't. I slowly opened my eyes.

I was floating. I was inside _something _that felt very warm. I didn't care what it was, for it was warm and cozy, and I felt comfortable. It was the best feeling I had ever had in my life. I never wanted it to end.

_"It's …ing!"_

_"No …ay!"_ Two voices echoed inside my little paradise. Wouldn't anyone let me rest in peace?

"Wha…it….uys? ….hatch….?!" That was another voice, stronger, more annoying. Go away! I wanted to shout. Leave! This is **my **perfect place! "You can do it! Push! Don't give up!" The voices were clearer now. But I still wasn't moving. What did they want me to do anyway? Push? Against what?

_"The back of the egg is always the softest"_

_"Of course not you moron, it's the lowest part!"_ The two voices continued arguing. I was more focused on what they had said about an egg. What were they talking about an egg? I paid more attention to the crazy voices now.

"Push baby, push!" I now recognized the strongest voice. I couldn't believe it was really him.

Hearing his voice made me want to get out. I started to push with my body when I realized I had no arms. What was I?

"Come on! Push harder! You can do it!"

_"We're cheering for you!"_

_"Yeah, go almost newborn!"_

I pushed full force now, and there was a crack on the egg's shell. I knew it would take me just one more push to break trough it. I pushed one last time with my head.

I rolled on my head, and landed on a towel. The light was very bright, so I had to blink five times for my eyes to adjust to the light. In front of me was a huge figure, and it picked me up.

I saw two other figures on the ground. Both were smaller than the one who had picked me up, but they were still bigger than me.

I looked up to see who or what had picked me up. I smiled as I saw the one person I wanted and needed to see at that moment: Jacob! I smiled as I looked at his face. He looked much bigger than I remembered him, but it didn't matter as long as we were together.

* * *

_TerraMichelle101_


	3. Everything changed

**_A/N: First of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I truly am. I just had many things to do on the last month, including a project with a newspaper that lasted all month, and some of my friend's birthdays._**

**_Second, I want you to know that this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to leave it as it is. They'll probably start traveling on the next chappie._**

**_Thirdly, I made a mistake back on the first chapter. Jacob wasn't thirteen years old, he was ten when he left. Which now makes him 13 1/2._**

**_Thank you Music-Warrior-Nightsong, ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous, Pikana, Glacial Eidolon, BYoshi1993 and Angelic Sword. ^.^_**

* * *

It's funny how being reborn changes the perspective of things. For starters, everything looks different. For example, things are way bigger than they were before. I never thought that a patch of tall grass would seem as big as a tree!

Another thing is that everything starts to _feel_ different. My skin is way softer than it was back when I was a human. Rain is good now, and sunlight is extremely good (except for the first two days, when it's unbearable. Luckily for me, I was born on a very cloudy evening.).

But the strangest thing is that you lose who you were. Everything changes: your looks change, your name changes, and even your personality starts to change! Do you know how annoying it is to tell people who you are, and for them not to believe you? But that's getting a little bit ahead…

* * *

I had a big smile when I looked at Jacob's face. He was here! He was with me! My wish had come true!

"Oh, you hatched." He said, disappointment showing in his voice. Was he not happy to see me? I frowned as he cleaned me.

My eyes started to water, and he noticed this.

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I just wanted you to hatch later! You see, you were supposed to be a gift…What am I saying? You can't even understand me…" He took something out of his bag and gave it to me. I hadn't noticed how hungry and thirsty I was until now. I started sucking on the bottle, and finished its contents in a second and a half.

"More please!" I said, but what came out was something I didn't understand.

Jacob smiled as he put me down on the sand, and he lay down, staring at the sky. "You know, I got you as a gift for my little sister. She's the best, most caring, loving, cute little kid you'll ever meet."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled. "I love you too!" Of course, all he heard was that strange sound, and he kept on telling me about, well, myself.

"You'll love her, I bet. She's just six years old, but she'll get to be a trainer some day. You know, her dream is…"

"…to be both the best trainer and coordinator…" We both said in unison.

"…and to travel around the world!" Two other voices joined in. I looked behind me to see two other pokemon. One was exactly my height, its body was cream on the bottom and bluish on top, it had a long nose and it's eyes were closed. The other was slightly bigger, its belly was white and the top of its body looked like bricks.

I instantly stepped back. Well, tried to, I ended up falling. I didn't know then that this would just be the start of my many falls and trips.

The pokemon laughed, and I stayed sitting. When they were finished, they greeted me.

"Hi newborn!" The sandshrew spoke first, with a big grin. I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Quill."

"And I'm Embry" The cyndaquil said. "It's nice to meet you."

Since we were introducing ourselves, I had to say something. I hadn't thought about how I was supposed not to have a name, or how I wasn't human anymore.

"Hi! I'm Marie. Haley Marie." I told them, and they stared blankly at me for a minute. Then, unexpectedly, they started laughing their heads up. What had they found that was so funny? I didn't have a chance to ask that question, for we were interrupted by a strong wind.

A huge bird pokemon (to me, everything looked huge) landed in front of us. On top of it was a girl about eleven, who had messy red hair that was in a ponytail. That was the only thing I noticed about her, because she came running over to Jacob, and hugged him.

"Oh, Jacob." She whispered.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he hugged her back. I noticed she was sobbing uncontrollably, and was muttering "I'm sorry" over and over.

It was at that moment I had a chance to notice where we were. I almost didn't recognize it, for two reasons. One was that everything looked different to me now. The other was that I had just come here once when I was a human, and it had been two years before.

"_Pretty!" I had exclaimed as Jake put me in the ground. He had given me a piggyback ride to the most beautiful place in the whole wide world (at least, that's what I thought, seeing as the only other place I had been to was the orphanage), while the others walked. It was a sunny day, and there were many water pokemon coming out of the water. _

"_You see this Lily? This is New Bark town's own beach!" He said, following me as I skipped around happily. The other kids had started making sand castles, and some of them were on the water, playing with the marill and poliwag. _

"_Let's play too!"_

I smiled at the memory. Lily was the nickname Jake had for me. I didn't know why he called me that, but I liked it.

"Mighty, what happened?" Embry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the scene before me. The girl, Natasha, was still hugging Jacob, thou I didn't know who she was or why she was doing that. She was still sobbing, but she had already calmed down a bit.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" Jake asked again, this time softer. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Jacob I…I'm so sorry. She- she just-" She said. Jake must've realized something, because he opened his eyes widely and whispered a no.

"Is it about Marie?!" He asked. Natasha couldn't speak, but she slowly nodded. Jake suddenly backed away from her.

It took a while for Natasha to tell the whole story to Jacob. Well, not actually the whole story, just the part where I was raped and shot, and sent to the hospital. They didn't know I had died –yet. That fact made me feel relieved and worried at the same time. I didn't want Jake to know I had died, but what would happen when he did find out?

I started to feel dizzy, and before I knew it, I had fainted.

* * *

"Embry, follow Jake!" Quill shouted. "I'll stay here with the baby!"

Embry quickly nodded as he ran after Jacob, who had hurried over to the orphanage. Quill, Natasha and the fearow, Mighty stayed behind to look after me. After all, it wasn't usual for a newborn pokemon to faint like that.

* * *

I don't have the slightest idea for how much time I had been out cold. However, when I woke up I noticed three things.

First, I was inside, on a nicely structured building. Well, it wasn't that amazing, but anything that wasn't either burned, old, dirty or broken was perfect to me. After all, the only building I had ever been in was the orphanage, and it wasn't in what you would call a "good condition". Actually, it was in a terrible one, and that was mainly the reason I would never see that place as it was ever again, but more on that later.

The second realization I had was that I was not alone. The two pokemon and the human were near me. However, my dear, sweet Jacob was nowhere to be found. Where could he possibly be? Had he found out that I died? How would/had he react?

I also noticed I felt nervous. I knew it wasn't because of Jacob. I was scared for him, yes, but he wasn't the reason I was shaking uncontrollably.

"She's awake." Mighty whispered. His tone of voice was calm and serene. I wondered how, even in this time of distress, he could manage to stay so calm and…mighty. No wonder how he got the name.

"Hey, Quill…what…happened?" I inquired when he came near. I saw Natasha was crying on a chair, while Mighty had his head on her lap. Quill was by my side. I was lying on a chair, on my back. My chair was very wet, but I had not the slightest idea of why.

"We arrived here, the hospital, about a minute ago. Jacob's been here for, I don't know, half an hour. But don't worry, Embry's with him." As if on cue, a door opened, and I saw Jake come out of it, with Embry on his shoulder, coming toward us. His expression was blank, as if all emotion had been drained out of him. Seeing him pained me, but what hurt me the most was when he talked. His voice was emotionless, but it shook while he talked.

"I need some time," he told Natasha. He placed Embry on a chair. "take Embry with you."

"But…Jake…" I started to say, but all that came out was that strange sound again. I was starting to feel annoyed with it. At least the pokemon seemed to understand me, but still…

Jacob started to walk towards the door, and my heart started to shrink, until it felt like a raisin inside of me. Was he going to leave me again? Without knowing, I started to cry. I began sobbing uncontrollably.

The guys hurried over to me. I still cried. Natasha picked me up, and started swinging me back and forth. I cried harder. Didn't anyone know what I really wanted, to be in Jacob's arms?

He dragged his feet over to me, and I instantly shut up. He picked me up and took me with him without saying a word.

We arrived at the beach again. Jacob, still carrying me, came into the water. He kept walking until the water covered a little more than his knees. I noticed the water was calm, and I could see my reflection in the water. That was when Jake started crying.

* * *

**_My reason for ending it here? I just didn't want you to know what she is -yet._**

**_

* * *

_**

_TerraMichelle101_


	4. we go together

**_A/N: Here is the chapter, as promised._**

**_Urgh, I'm so dumb!! On the last chapter, I wrote: "I made a mistake back on the first chapter. Jacob wasn't thirteen years old, he was ten when he left. Which now makes him 13 1/2." It was supposed to be 10 1/2_**

**_Thank you ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous, BYoshi1993, Glacial Eidolon, Angelic Sword and Galactic FTW for reviewing. ^.^_**

* * *

**Reflections in the water**

Chapter 4: We go together

**"****Change is the constant, the signal for rebirth, the egg of the phoenix.****"**

**Christina Baldwin**

How do I look? Most people tend to ask that simple question referring to their appearance. They want to know if they look good or bad, if their hair is out of place, or if their makeup is applied well. But what about someone who has never seen itself?

I couldn't believe my eyes. There, in the water, on Jacob's arms, was a pokemon. I already knew that I was going to become one, but I really hadn't thought much about it. In fact, I never thought about how I looked. But seeing myself was an eye-opening experience. I never realized how different I looked now.

The first time I ever saw myself was when I was four years old, on this very same beach. Just like today, I was with Jacob, and just like today, I had no idea of how I looked. However, unlike now, my form didn't surprise me much, for I looked just like I felt: human. However, today, that was entirely different.

Blue. The first thing I noticed was that I was blue. My head was round and big, and my body was my head, which ended up in two big feet.

I also had five leaves in my head.

"I'm a…" I said. The strange sound was no longer a mystery. I heard every single word very clearly: dish, odd. Yes, I was an oddish.

* * *

It was already dark when we came back. Jacob had calmed down, but it still worried me. I could only wonder what was going to happen next.

Jacob and I arrived at a small camp site. He placed me on the ground, next to Quill and Embry. He sat next to Natasha, who had already made dinner. We ate in silence.

* * *

Jacob couldn't sleep.

Everyone was inside a tent, everyone but Jake and I. Jacob was sitting beside where the fire had been before, and I struggled to walk by his side. I failed, of course. Three steps and I fell. At least Jake noticed this.

"Oh, newborn, you're here." He forced a smile on his face. I saw that his eyes were red and swollen, and his hair was all out of place. Seeing him like that broke my heart, and I could only wonder what made him this way.

"Jake, you're not ok. This makes me sad. I don't wanna be sad." I said. Naturally, all that came out was that annoying "Dish, oddish, odd, dish, oodish"

"You can't sleep either?" He picked me up, and stroked my head. Looking up at the sky, he whispered, "I miss her."

He continued talking about me. It was weird, me hearing about, well, myself. The way he described me…I have no words for it. For him, I wasn't just another little orphan girl. I was the sweetest, most fun, cutest, caring, innocent little girl. I was the light of his life, and, apparently, the reason why he stayed sane during his orphanage days. Let's face it: three raping/killers, a tomboy, and crossdresser (yup, Mike was like that, we just didn't realize it at the time), and that's just the ones who lived with me for the past year; being raised by a witch and a demon. Not exactly the sanest people you could live with. In fact, I wonder why they didn't turn the orphanage into a mental hospital!

"I loved her with my life you know," his voice became higher by an inch, "and those bastards took her away from me!" He broke down crying with that. Pieces of grass and dirt flew everywhere as the inconsolable boy sobbed. I just stood there, dazed.

What could he mean by that? It made no sense to me, since I had tried my best to ignore what had happened. Wasn't it enough to be by his side? Nothing else should have mattered for me. But then I remembered. The memory was too clear for me to ignore it. The images of my last hours were too horrible to me, so I too started crying too.

Some time passed, and Jake seemed to have calmed down, while I hadn't. After all, I felt as if I had lived through my death again.

Jacob picked me up, and that calmed me down a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, standing up.

"Odd, oddish" I answered him. He hugged me, and I stopped crying. How could I not think everything would be alright with him by my side. He was the best big brother ever!

"Thank you" He smiled. I gave him a little smile of my own in reply. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

I shook my head. With so many things happening today, there was no way I couldn't be exhausted, yet somehow I wasn't. Later I would learn that that came with the nature of being an oddish, but, again, that is not important to the story. Let's continue, shall we?

"Do you fancy accompanying me to my old place of living?" He asked. This time I nodded.

"I don't really want to go back there, but I need to get something." He told me, and then, more to himself, he added, "It's the only thing we ever owned. I will never forget you, Lilly, but I need something to remember you by. I know it isn't much, but at least each time I look at it, I'll think about all the good times we passed together. Like when you were scared of the rain. Remember, I told you there was nothing to worry about, and what did you do? You spent the whole week dancing under it. Then you caught a cold, and the next thing we knew half the orphanage got sick." He let out a chuckle, and a small tear fell down his cheek. I smiled too.

"But I had a blast!" Jake, who seemed to have forgotten about me being here, quickly apologized. And with that, we headed to the place where my life started -and ended.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to sneak through the orphanage's security. Actually, "security" is an overstatement. They had an old security system, which didn't work, an alarm floor, which also didn't work and their most recent acquisition: a very long thread that was tied to a couple of columns. Seriously, their best hope for security alarm was that the thief, or whoever wanted to break in, would step on the ratata, and even that wouldn't work.

Jake ran quietly towards our…my…the room, with me still in his arms. Mr. Monroigh was doing his usual midnight walk, so Jacob hid behind a pretty old mattress. Thankfully the madman didn't notice us. Jake sighed of relief when the madman turned the corner.

I couldn't see very well, but the place wasn't as I remembered it. I had been there just yesterday, and it was in a worst condition than before. Pieces of the ceiling were now on the floor, which was also broken in some parts, revealing the mud of the ground. The floor was also wet, and had some worms sticking out from it. I had the sudden desire to go there and pick some out, before remembering I had no arms. Being a pokemon wouldn't be fun at all!

We arrived at our former room just in time to avoid Ms. Valentine, who had been out talking to the police (in their headquarters, of course. The policemen didn't want to come to this nasty place. And really, who would want to?).

Jacob put me down in the floor. Was it me, or did this place smell worse than before?

* * *

Jake looked everywhere for something. I had no idea what he was looking for, but he searched the whole room. To me, it looked like he had lost his mind, because he searched everything as if his life depended on finding that thing.

"Where could it be?" He wondered. "Where is the picture?"

"Picture…? I remember the picture! I hid it right…here!" I said, looking behind what had been my bed. There, covered by dust, was my most precious treasure (besides Jacob, that is). It was the only thing I ever owned, in fact, other than the rags I wore.

"What are you doing there, newborn?" Jacob came over to me, and picked me up. He failed to notice the piece of paper on the floor. I didn't know what to do to get his attention, but I bit him.

It hurt me more than it did to him, but at least that got his attention. He put me down again, and I hurried over to where the picture was.

His face lit up as he picked both me and the picture up. He held it so we could both see it, and started narrating the story behind it, one I knew too well.

* * *

"Catch it if you can!" Daniel (an orphan that left when I was four) yelled happily as he ran with a strange object on his hand. Another kid ran behind him, who looked just like him. It was his twin brother, David.

I got out of hiding behind a tree and skipped over to them. They were both trying to hold the thing, and I watched it curiously.

"What's that? Where ya get it?" I asked, pointing to the brown machine. The twins looked at me with a big grin on their faces.

"We stole it from Mr. Monroig!" Note to self: add "thieves" to the list of not so normal orphans. "It's called a camera."

"A camera? What it do?"

"It takes pictures! Watch!" David, who currently had the camera, put it near his eye. He looked over at Daniel and clicked a button. I watched, surprised, when a piece of paper came out of it. He gave it to me. "See?"

In the piece of paper was a smiling Daniel, just like he had been before the "taking of the picture". It wasn't in color, however, it was on strange brown colors. It didn't matter, for it was enough to amaze me.

"I try!" I said. At that moment, Jakey came running over, and tagged me.

"You were supposed to hide!" He said, and I looked at him.

"Camera!" I giggled, happily. The twins quickly explained to him what the camera was for, and he examined it.

"I try!!" I begged again. The twins gave me the camera, but it was too heavy for me, so Jacob had to help me hold it. I hit the button, and the paper that came out had a big tree and the clouds. Honestly, it didn't look any good, but Jacob and the twins praised me for it, and I believed that I was good taking pictures.

"Hey, why don't we take a picture of you two?" David asked, as I skipped happily saying "yay!". Jacob and I posed, and a white flash blinded us for a second.

* * *

The adults found out about the camera and the pictures, and the twins were punished for stealing it. We never saw that box of wonders again. What happened to the pictures, you may ask? They were all burned by the old hag, swearing that if any of us took anything without permission ever again, we would be the ones burning.

All the pictures were lost, all except for that one. On the picture, Jake was carrying me on his back, smiling at his little sister. I was looking at him, too, with one of the biggest smiles I had ever smiled.

I looked at Jacob now, and saw the very same expression on him now than on the picture. Somehow, his appearance had changed, but I knew he was that very same Jake inside. The one who loved me, the one who read to me, the one who thought me everything I knew. Why couldn't he notice that I was the same me inside? Despite being a pokemon now, I was still-

"Who's there?" A new voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Jacob seemed to be in a daze also, because he jumped when he heard it. I shuddered, thinking that it was all over.

We had been caught, and Jacob could be sent to jail.

**_A/N: Nothing much happened here, but I'm still with a little bit of writer's block. At least, making this chappie gave me an idea for the next one..._**

**_Also, whoever guessed that she was a grass type on the poll was right. Altough honestly, did someone know she was going to be an oddish?_**

**_I'd like to finish by dedicating this chapter to ...well they didn't really have a name. They were two of my kitties (yeah, I'm a cat person) who got squashed last saturday afternoon by my dad's car. Though I know it wasn't his fault, I was still mad at him. Worst part is, I saw them both (a white one and a striped yellow and black one, the smallest, cutest, most fragile one) with their intestines outside. Gross, and heartbreaking. But that kinda gave me inspiration to write this chapter, even thou it didn't turn out that good. I'm sorry for making you read this last bit, but I felt it deserved to be written..._**

* * *

_TerraMichelle101_

* * *


	5. Leaving New Bark Town

**_A/N: It took forever to update, but I'm finally back! Sadly, I really have no excuse for being this late, except for my laziness._**

**_I'd like to thank GalacticFTW, ClinicallyInsaneAndDangerous and Angelic Sword for reviewing; sexyriolu911, Sadius and Kyuuki-sama for putting this on alert; and whoever voted that I sould keep writing this on the poll. I was going to continue anyway, but I just wanted to see if anyone...cared?....enough to say it._**

**_Also, if someone didn't know, srgeman, the author of the amazing A little Night Music, which inspired RITW had a severe allergy attack (throat almost closed up). Please pray for his health._**

* * *

**Reflections in the water**

Chapter 5: Leaving New Bark Town

Time seemed to stop as Jake turned around with me still in his arms. I started to fear for the worse, for I had a pretty good idea of what could happen to him if he was caught breaking in like that.

_"Jakey, I scared," _I had told him once when I was just three. The cops had come to the orphanage to inform Mr. Monroig of a series of theft that had been going on in New Bark. I, of course, didn't know what that was, so Jacob had to explain it to me. _"What if bad peepol here?"_

_"Don't worry Marie,"_ He only used my middle name when he was trying to soothe me_ "The policemen are keeping an eye on this place. If anyone tries to come, they'll arrest them. And very bad stuff happens to people in prison, so don't you worry about anything!"_

Okay, so I had no idea of what exactly happened to people in prison, but I knew it was very bad.

* * *

"Who's there?" The voice asked again, and I sighed of relief when I saw who it was. A small girl with long blonde hair and huge hazel eyes, who was wearing the usual "New Bark orphanage uniform" (Basically old and dirty clothes that not even a ragged doll would wear). It felt as if I hadn't seen her in a million years, but in reality, I had just seen her yesterday. She was the last person I ever saw. As a human.

"Lucy?!" I exclaimed, and Jake echoed close behind me. She was standing by the open door, rubbing her left eye and holding a glass of dirty water on her hand. Her eyes grew huge when Jake used her name. Scaring the leaves out of me, she screamed loudly, dropping the glass on the floor, and Jake ran to cover her mouth, still holding me with his free hand. "Shh, I'm Jacob, remember? Li- " His voice broke a little. "Haley Marie was my baby sister. Please Lucy, you have to help me get out. Don't tell anyone I was here. Can you do that for me?" She nodded quietly and he released her.

"Hide" She quickly ordered, and Jacob crawled under the bed.

Mr. Monroig came in with an agitated expression on his face. He looked at the small girl with an almost murdering expression, and roughly asked.

"What's wrong, pest?" Lucy looked down with an apology expression, and whispered.

"I saw a raticate, sir."

"You had to scream for just that you little rat! I was in the middle of a very interesting movie, " sick, perverted, evil old man "and you interrupted my good time. For that, you will not be given food for a month! Enjoy eating raw raticate from now on you insolent little fool." He pushed her, and when she hit the floor he was already long gone.

I came out of hiding rather quickly (for someone who's still learning how to walk), and Jake was helping her up. It felt strange not having anything to do but watch.

"You okay Lucy? I'm really sorry." Jake cursed under his breath as he saw all the bruises she had. My body must have been covered up completely when he saw it, because I was sure it had more cuts and bruised than Lucy's. Or maybe hers reminded him of mine.

"I'm fine, forget about it. Stuff like this always happens, so no biggy." She looked at him, deciding if he was worth trusting. Of course she had known him, but it had been a while, and it could be someone in disguise. She decided to ask him something that would prove if his story was true. "So, you heard what happened to her, didn't you?"

They hadn't been talking about me, but Jake instantly knew who she was talking about. After all, I was always in his mind.

"Yeah, I," His voice broke again, and he swallowed, trying hard to be strong. Lucy already had tears in her eyes. "I should've come sooner. I should've taken better care of her. She'd still be here."

"It should've been me. I should've died yesterday instead of her. She'd still live." Both said this at the same time, while I just stood there feeling numb. I didn't know what to think, all I felt was that it was not right to be standing here letting them blame themselves for my death. After all, no one could've helped it, right? What they just said would have had no effect; I would've just died anyway. Oh how wrong was I.

"But guys, I'm here!" I yelled, trying to get their attention, which luckily I did. Jake picked me up again and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." He whispered to me. As she noticed me, Lucy looked at me with a strange glow in her eyes, something I hadn't seen before in her. I had never really thought about it, but she had always been kinda reserved, only ever playing with me and other two orphans. I thought I had never seen her laugh either, and when she smiled it never reached her eyes. But now she was looking at me with a look that made me think of the looks of the other orphans, the few times people came to adopt someone. It was the look of longing.

"She's so cute." Lucy said in a whisper, smiling but with her cheeks still full of tears, although her eyes weren't. "What's her name?"

Jacob thought about it. It was as if he just realized he hadn't named me, silly him. I held my breath, somewhat nervous. Would he give me a name, or would I just be oddish to him now? If it was the first, what would it be like? Would it be a cute one? Cool one, tough one, smart one, beautiful one?

"Lilly," He said without hesitation. "Her name is Lilly."

"Oodish dish!"

"You like it, Lilly?" Lucy said, moving closer and tickled my leaves. That felt good. She giggled when I closed my eyes and oddished happily. But the tender moment was cut short when we heard the police's siren. It was still far enough so Jake had enough time to leave, but he had to hurry.

Lucy, who had picked me up, quickly gave me back to my brother. He hurried over to the back window, and in one swift move opened it and climbed it. Lucy stayed behind, closing the door.

"Don't tell anyone I was here, please. Whoa, wait, Lilly, what-"

"Dish!!" I had jumped back to the room, and moved over to Lucy. We couldn't just leave her there. What if she suffered the same fate as I? We already knew they were going to starve her, maybe even to death, and it had been because of us. It wouldn't be fair then, leaving her like that, after what she did to help us. She sacrificed herself to save Jake from going to jail. He needed to repay the favor, or he was going to be a horrible person!

Best speech I had ever given in my life up to that point, and nobody even knew what I said. But at least Jacob seemed to understand me. He looked at Lucy, then at me, then back at Lucy. He shrugged and asked her if she wanted to come. She hesitated, looking at the door, but answered quickly:

"I thought you would never ask"

* * *

Back at the camp, Jacob finally put me on the floor. They had been walking fast all the way back, taking turns in holding me, until they were sure no one had noticed her absence. She was exhausted, so she fell asleep, leaving Jake to carry the both of us. He was currently trying to even his breath, she was currently asleep on his back, and I noticed something was out of place. It wasn't until I looked closer at the picture that I noticed what was disturbing me.

The girl asleep on Jacob's back should've been me.

"Natasha, wake up. Guys, hurry, we're leaving tonight."

* * *

**_A/N: So, that's it for now. Is it me, or was this a really short one?_**

**_Well, I'm sorry for that, but I felt the need to update today. Hopefully I can start writing the next one tomorrow, and it will be longer._**_TerraMichelle101_

* * *


End file.
